


[PODFIC] Get On Your Feet

by sksNinja



Series: 5 Min Fics [17]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ableism, Anxiety, Audio Content, Dancing, Friendship, Gen, Life is crazy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, this may as well happen right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: CompletelyDifferent's Summary:"Lars tries to come to terms with his new normal."
Series: 5 Min Fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1004142
Kudos: 3





	[PODFIC] Get On Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Get On Your Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101089) by [CompletelyDifferent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyDifferent/pseuds/CompletelyDifferent). 



> Disclaimer: To me, podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [CompletelyDifferent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyDifferent/pseuds/CompletelyDifferent) ♡

Play/Download via [ Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_l8mGqxUcfXvoCgIiTlkRR46CTaaXQYZ/view?usp=sharing)

  
Listen on [tumblr](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/624660527245885440/get-on-your-feet-by-completelydifferent-author)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow updates on my [Podfic tumblr Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/), or come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sksninja) <3


End file.
